zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 37
The Blue Devil is the third episode of the anime Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Overview The episode begins with O'Connell talking with some of his troops. His unit has been stationed at a village while an archeologists unit digs around for clues on the Zoid Eve. Recently, some stone tablets were found, and called one of the greatest researchers. When asked if it was Doctor D., he replies no, but it is his brilliant assist. The scene then cuts to Van and Fiona on their trip. Fiona writes a letter to Doctor D., telling him it has been a month since she and Van headed out. She says that Van has grown up more, and that even she has grown as well. She then shows some worry about her memory, wondering if it will bring her true happiness. Back at the village, the villagers are acting like, well, zombies. While O'Connell tries to figure out what is happening, his Godos freezes up. He is then attacked and defeated off screen. By the time Van and his group arrive at the village, it is daybreak. Fiona observes the village, and tells Van that no one is there. Suddenly, a Godos appears and captures Fiona. Van decides to use his sniper rifle on the Blade Liger's Blade to take it out and free Fiona. Before he does, he has a vision about the shot hitting Fiona and killing her. This confuses him, and Zeke arrives and pushes the Godos back, freeing Fiona. With her safe, Van is able to defeat the Zoid. Fiona asks Van why he hesitated, and he responds that he does not know. The two decide to investigate the village. While examining a church, an insect scares Fiona. Van tells her to stop being a wimp, when a unknown assailant attacks him. He quickly flips the attacker over, but is surprised to find out its only a girl. While Van does not trust her, Fiona acts more friendly, and the girl seems to take a liking to her. Before examining, the caves were the stone tablets are, Fiona asks Van if he will begin to start fighting again. Van replies that he will, but not for sport, but to protect the innocent. Van then leaves the two, and entrusts them with Zeke. Zeke, however, see's a insect and chases after it. In a clearing Zeke meets another Organoid, a blue Organoid. In the cave, Van finds O'Connell and the villagers tied in a strange web. The stone tablets are also missing. Van opens O'Connell "web", and O'Connell tells Van about a "devil" that takes the form of a young girl. Van relies that this girl is the one he left with Fiona, and quickly leaves. On his way out, he is attacked like insects that resemble the ones in the church. Van tries to defeat them with his rifle, but quickly tosses it asides and pulls out a grenade and throws it at them, killing them instantly. He finds Zeke, but not Fiona or the girl. It turns out the girl is named Rease, who has psychic powers. She uses these powers to gain control of Fiona, telling her that Van doesn’t care for her and she only gets in his way. Rease then uses her power to talk to Van with telepathy, telling him that Fiona is worthless to him, and he should just leave. Van and Zeke rush into the village and run into Rease and her Organoid, Specular. Specular fuses with a Double Sworder, causing it to grow large. Van and Rease battle it out. Van is able to cut off one of the Double Sworders "swords", and appears to have the upper hand. However, a bell rings, and a group of Godos attacks Van. Strangely, they look like zombies. To make matters worse, a large group of insects attach on to the Liger, freezing up the Liger. However, Van activates his shield, killing them off. Rease then says that she is using the church bells to amplify her power. Van decides to destroy them with his sniper rifle, but is shocked to see Fiona tied up next to them. This means that even is he is a inch off, Fiona will die. Rease then makes visions appear in Van's mind of him missing and killing Fiona. Despite this, Van takes the shot, and destroys the bell, ending Rease's power. She then leaves, angry at Van for winning. As the Helic military arrives, Van asks Fiona why she did not worry when he shot at the bells. She tells him that its because she believes in him. The two (along with Zeke) leave, still on their quest to find the Zoid Eve. Zoids *Guysack (in background) *Godos *Blade Liger *Double Sworder Trivia *The Godos and Guysacks that appear in the episode are equipped with mining tools instead of weapons. *In the English dub, when the Godos appears in the first half of the episode, Van erroneously refers to it as Gordos, which is a completely different Zoid. See also: Zoids: Guardian Force Category:Guardian Force Episode Category:Zoids Anime